Megaman 10
Summary This is an old-school action game that can be downloaded either via WiiWare or Playstation Network. Story It has been sometime since Dr. Wily was once again defeated by Megaman. However, this time, there is a new crisis. There is some kind of robotic virus known as "Roboenza" which is to make a robot sneeze and cough just as much as the humans do when *they're* sick. Dr. Wily joins Dr. Light to try to find a cure for Roboenza. Megaman goes out and tries to fight other robots that're also infected by this new robot virus. Before the virus takes over every robot and cause them to attack humans Gameplay Description This game (like Megaman 9 before it) uses the same graphics and gameplay as the first 6 Megaman games from the NES. Megaman doesn't have the ability to charge his Mega Buster or have the ability to slide along the ground. But the game will have the familiar feel of the days of the NES. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Because I'm an nostalgic gamer myself and a big Megaman fan, I've downloaded this game for the Wiiware. I liked how they went back to the basics, this was welcoming for me. This was an improvement for Megaman 9 (which was so difficult, it became unplayable for me) Graphics The graphics are just like what the game was back in the days of the NES. It may be not be Eye-Popping like the graphics and effects of the games of today. But if you're a gamer back in the 80's you would be famiiar grounds with this game with the graphics. Rating: 7.5 Music Just like the grpahics, the music and the soundtrack of the game are like back in the days of the NES. It may not sound spectacular or be consisted of real musical instruments or orchestrated. But it does fit thuis game (as should be as far as Megaman games are concerned) Rating: 8 Sound/Voice Again, because this is an NES-esque game the sounds are fitting for the game itself, but not like the sounds of recent games. The sounds of the game are great for a Megaman game. Because there's no voices in this game, so there's no opinion or description about it. Rating: 7 Gameplay Controls The gameplay controls are what you expect in a classical Megaman game. Megaman can shoot, jump and shoot while running or jumping as well. Though, the only problem is that he doesn't have his ability to slide along the ground (from Megaman 3) nor can he charge his Mega Buster (from Megaman 4). Though, what Capcom discovered is that the last game was quite difficult, but this was fixed with a more freedom to choose the game's difficulty (on easy mode, there is platforms that can shorten the long cliffs or plug up some small ones). Rating: 7.5 Replay Value The game has loads of extra content. This has different game modes that you can either take on just the bosses, there's alsoa survival mode. Of course there's also Downloadable content where you can download the ability to play either Protoman or Bass (who have their own abilities). Rating: 7 Final Thoughts Now, this *was* welcoming for me as being an old-school gamer. However, I almost immediately discovered a problem with this game. Because this game is old-school gaming, it'll fail to win the hearts and the minds of the current Megaman fans who are used to the RPG gameplay and the Anime-style graphics of Battle Network ''and ''Star Force. Plus, since Megaman still was void of his charged-up Mega Buster and sliding was also I missed from the other classic Megaman games. But it is an enjoyable game. So, if you're old-school like me, you can try this game. Overall Rating: 7